1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a combination of a hanging apparatus combinedly engaged to a pegboard, and to a method for installing a hanging apparatus, such as a peghook, on a pegboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,671 to J. A. A. Messier;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,732 to D. B. Roman;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,271 to L. H. King;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,700 to Wade;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,728 to Nigro, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,082 to Bayer;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,234 to Johnson, Jr.; and
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,596.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,671 teaches a quick releasable means for holding two or more perforate wall boards or panels firmly clamped together in face to face contact by the use of two wire staying devices having jogged ends anchored in the holes of the wall board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,732 teaches stabilization of peg board hangers through the use of separately formed stabilizing means, and discloses providing such a separately formed stabilizer by means of which the lower body portion of the hanger may be positively held against forward displacement with respect to the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,271 provides an apertured board having an appearance wherein an elongated slot is employed in lieu of the customary round hole. In combination therewith, a hook member having a cross member key at the end is used. The cross member is sized to fit in the elongated slot and to lock against the back of the apertured board when either angularly turned or otherwise moved relative to the aperture, thereby preventing the hook from falling out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,700 teaches a hook apparatus used for hanging articles on pegboards which includes a length of plated, resilient wire bent a various points and at various angles to create a hook which requires only a single hole for tight engagement. Due to the geometrical configuration of the sections relative to the board surface and to the pegboard hole, pressing the hook into position in a single hole in a pegboard generates a spring force in the hook which is opposed by the pegboard surface and hole edges, and which holds the hook tightly in position. Although engagement in only one hole is necessary for tight engagement, the hook apparatus is taught to be of such a configuration that the hook may be engaged in an upper pegboard hole for maximum tightness, with a stabilizer bend portion engaging a next lower hole to resist side-to-side deflection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,728 teaches a pegboard hanger having a pair of shoulder members to pass through apertures in the pegboard with a body extending from the shoulder members in front of the pegboard and a neck member on each shoulder member disposed behind the pegboard, with such neck members extending at an outward angle to a vertical axis to retain the hanger in the pegboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,082 teaches a chandelier hook for a chandelier trimming. The hook is disclosed as having a pair of bends, one of which is adapted for engagement with an opening in a chandelier frame and the other of which is adapted to resist accidental displacement of the trimming from the chandelier frame.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 260,234 discloses an ornamental design for a releasable hook.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 280,596 discloses an ornamental design for a security-peg board fastener.
None of the foregoing U.S. Patents teach or suggest the particular combined apparatus and method of the present invention.